


Link to the Past Missing Pieces

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 'missing pieces' to Link to the Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link to the Past Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a short story of some ''missing pieces' from " Link to the Past". Enjoy.

**Firmus' Dream**

Firmus wearily sank onto his bed. It was done. The last of his adopted parents' belongings had been transferred to where they had wanted them to go. He fell asleep and found himself in a beautiful garden. He looked around, amazed and confused.

"Where am I?"

"The gardens of the Jedi Temple," answered a deep voice.

He spun around to see a man behind him. He was tall, easily over six feet, with long brown graying hair, a neatly trimmed beard and moustache, and crystal blue eyes. He wore the traditional tan Jedi robes. His expression was one of kindness yet was tinged with sadness.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Piett gasped softly, his eyes widening. His father! He was finally seeing and speaking to his father! He quickly silenced the part of him mind that argued that it didn't count since he was dreaming. It didn't matter if this was a dream or not. His father was standing in front of him, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Father," he whispered.

Qui-Gon smiled.

"Hello, Firmus. I've been watching you over the years. You've grown into a fine man. Come walk with me."

He numbly walked with his father through the garden.

"I… I don't understand. How is this even possible?" he asked after a few moments.

"The Force is not limited by the galaxy's laws of possible and impossible, my son."

Firmus' heart warmed at being called that by his father.

"Why wait until now to come to me?"

"I could not go to you before as you were unaware of your strength in the Force and unable to touch it as your are able to now. Your Force training is why I am here, in fact. While Vader has taught you well, there are things you must learn that he cannot teach you. I want you to go to the planet of Dagobah. There you will find the Jedi Master who can teach what your brother cannot."

The Captain nodded.

"Dagobah."

Qui-Gon rounded on his son.

"I cannot stress this enough, Firmus; you _cannot_ tell anyone where you are going or why, _especially_ Vader."

"I understand. You have my word that no one will know."

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Good. Now it's time to wake up, son."

Piett woke with a start and sighed. He lay in bed for a few moments, thinking over what had just happened. Then he got up and did a search for Dagobah. It was a real planet, remote and in what little neutral territory remained in the galaxy.

Should he do as his dream asked and go to Dagobah, or should he just forget it and go back to the _Executor_?

He sank into meditation, one of the first things Vader had taught him to do, seeking answers. The Force urged him towards Dagobah. His decision made, he packed up, and set off for Dagobah.

**Qui-Gon Informs Yoda**

Yoda sat meditating in his hut when a presence washed over him. It was a presence he was as familiar with as his own. It was powerful yet soothing, a part of the Force.

"Qui-Gon," he greeted.

The late maverick smiled down at him.

"Hello, Master Yoda," he returned, sitting across from him as if he was still flesh and blood.

Yoda opened his eyes to look at Jinn's bluish figure. He waited patiently for the spirit to tell him the purpose of this visit.

"I have sent a Force strong individual to you for training. He has a strong heart and a quick mind. He will put your teachings to good use."

Yoda eyed his late grandpadawan. When he wanted to be, Qui-Gon could easily be as crafty as his old Master, Tyln Dooku.

"Hmph. Telling me everything you are not."

Qui-Gon sighed.

"He is an Imperial Naval Captain and the younger half brother of Darth Vader."

The ancient Master stared at him for a long moment. Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker. The boy from Tatooine Qui-Gon had believed to be the fabled Chosen One. The destruction of both the Republic and Jedi Order. The fact that Jinn was sending him an Imperial officer was bad enough but Vader's brother?

He met the spirit's gaze. It was unwavering. Qui-Gon had complete faith in the Captain he had sent Yoda's way. The Master sighed.

"See him I will, but promise to train him I do not."

Qui-Gon smiled.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. He won't disappoint you," he said before fading away.

"Hmph. See we will, my grandpadawan."

**Dooku Makes His Choice**

"You can't let that happen!" Qui-Gon exclaimed when Father told him that Firmus would be killed by the Emperor during the final confrontation.

Obi-Wan, Dooku, cloaked in his chains, flanked him, their silent agreement not lost on those present.

Daughter and Son stood behind their father, mirroring Obi-Wan and Dooku. They watched Qui-Gon and Father but did speak or move to intervene.

"It has already been decided, Master Jinn," Father said calmly.

Obi-Wan and Dooku exchanged looks of dismay for Piett's fate. He had been beyond instrumental in slowly bringing Vader back to the Lightside of the Force. Now he was fated to die, which they feared would drive Vader right back to the Darkside, and they feared the unfortunately very likely scenario of Luke also falling to the Darkside in his grief and anger.

"If he dies it could undo all the progress Anakin has made and cause Luke to fall as well. If that happens then all hope for the galaxy will be lost," Qui-Gon argued, voicing their fears.

Father would not be swayed.

"The Force has willed that he die, so die he will. If anyone attempts to stop they will be erased from existence forever."

With that he swept away. Daughter and Son followed, but not before Son glanced back at them and smirked triumphantly.

"There's no 'if' about it. When Firmus dies Anakin _will_ go back to the Darkside, even if he does it unintentionally. He loves his brother too much not to be driven back by his death," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"The same goes for young Luke. The attachment he has for his uncle is incredibly strong. The chance of him not falling to the Darkside is nearly impossible. The galaxy will be completely swallowed by darkness and destroyed," Dooku agreed gravely.

Qui-Gon frowned, and his blue eyes filled with determination.

"We have to do something."

"Master, you heard what Father said. If we try to interfere we will be erased from existence. I don't want him to die either, but we've outplayed. There's nothing we can do."

Jinn sagged in defeat. His former Padawan was right. They could not help his son without destroying themselves. He sighed deeply in sorrow.

"You're, Obi-Wan. That's not something I could ask of anyone. If the Force wills my son to join us during the final battle so be it."

Obi-Wan nodded sadly and walked off. After moment Qui-Gon, too, walked away. Dooku, however, remained where he was, thinking about what was to come for the Skywalkers.

It was completely unfair for the Force to ask them to go through even more loss. Anakin had lost his mother, twice, once to leaving Tatooine then to death, his Padawan to her leaving the Order, friends to the Clone Wars, and Padme to the Darkside and grief over his choices and crimes. Luke had never got to know his mother, his aunt and uncle were killed by the Empire, he had watched Obi-Wan be killed by Vader, and he had lost friends to the war with the Empire. The loss of Piett would break them both. There had to be _something_ they could do.

"You heard my father, Tyranus."

Dooku scowled as Son appeared before him. The Embodiment of the Darkside smirked at him. He knew the Count hated being called by his Sith name.

"If you interfere you will be erased from existence forever. You will lose your chance at rebirth and a second chance."

Dooku hesitated. Fallen Jedi and Sith were given the chance to be reborn hundreds of years after their death to have a second chance at making better choices. They were blank slates, something he wanted almost desperately. Could he give that up? Could he defy the Force and save Firmus?

He remembered the pain and sorrow on Qui-Gon's face at the thought of his son dying. He remembered well how Palpatine had twisted his grief at Qui-Gon's death and his frustration with the Council into anger and hate. Anakin had a chance at redemption, but his redemption required his brother.

Son laughed a mirthless laugh as he sensed Dooku's thoughts.

"Oh, come on, Tyranus, you can't be serious."

Dooku met his crimson gaze, his own brown eyes from filled with steely determination.

"Sometimes, Son, the Force is wrong."


End file.
